Organization 13 and a Half
by Glennt123
Summary: We are Nobodies, beings formed when the heart is lost. When a particularly strong heart is lost to the darkness, the shell that's leftover is special. These special Nobody were gathered and formed the powerful Organization 13, I am one of those special Nobodies that are part of Organization 13… Well, not really part of it. I kind of am, but they don't really know that I am.
1. Chapter 1

Organization 13.5

Ch1

We are beings formed when the heart is lost. We are the leftover shells. We are Nobodies. When a particularly strong heart is lost to the darkness, The body and soul is born again into a new existence. It remembers pieces of who it was and becomes almost something. These special Nobody were gathered by Xemnas and formed the powerful Organization 13, whose goal is to summon Kingdom Hearts so that we Nobodies can become whole again. I am one of those special Nobodies that is part of Organization 13… Well, not really part of it. I kind of am, but they don't really know that I am. To the untrained eye, or really to any eye, I look like a normal Dusk Nobody, but I am special just like any of the other members. I just can't talk… I'm still trying to figure that part out. I am special though, I remember who I was, and even gave myself a cool Organization name: Kraxm. Or maybe it was Daxam. Yeah, it was Daxam. I used to be Adam, but since I've been reborn, I am now Daxam. This is my new life, and I want to help out the organization in any way that I can.

"Hey, did you hear, we're getting a new member." Lexaeus bellowed to an open room.

"Does it really matter who joins? You know that we're not complete until we get 13 anyways. So it's guaranteed that we'll get another 7 members anyways. Just call me when we're full." Zexion sits in a chair in the big empty room reading his book.

 _I think you mean 6 other members…._

"Whatever, I'm excited. I hear the new guy is really strong."Lexaeus comments.

 _I hope he's personable. No one here is really personable yet. We need someone who is easy to talk to. I'm sure that's who they're looking for._

 _Right now all we have is:_

 _Xemnas, the leader_

 _Xigbar, the suck up_

 _Xaldin, the antagonizer. he just tries to piss everyone off…_

 _Vexen, he's just in the basement. I don't really know what he does._

 _Lexaeus, the jock._

 _And Zexion, the antisocial bookworm._

 _They're all strong in their own ways, but there is no personality between them…_

 _That's all I want. Some personality. Someone to talk to. Someone who'll talk to me._

"What is this Dusk doing here?" A voice echos.

 _Someone noticed me! It's the new guy! I already like him!_

"Hey, you." Saix points at the Dusk in the middle of the room.

 _He acknowledged me! Best guy ever! I mean, yes sir!_

"You're not allowed in here. Shouldn't you be scouting?"

 _Never mind, he's a jerk._

"Leave him alone. That's Dusky. He's an odd one, we usually just let him roam around." Lexaeus counters.

 _Dusky? When did they start calling me that._

"Are you talking back to me? We have a job, and we need to recruit powerful nobodies like us! This cannon fodder needs to just wait until it's called upon." Saix responds.

 _Cannon fodder….._

"Alright Dusky, it's time to go. You need to sit with all the others." Lexaeus shoos Daxam away.

 _I would say that nobody appreciates me around here, but even nobodies don't appreciate me… Whatever, I'll go scout and I'll be the best scout ever. I'll find a powerful nobody to bring back, and they'll be my friend._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

After a "confrontation" with the newest member, Saix, Daxam dances off in a huff. After roaming around the facility for a bit, he finds himself in Vexen's lab.

 _I can't believe that guy. I'll show him! I'm gonna hitch a ride out of here, and then I'll find the perfect Nobody to recruit._

Daxam stumbles around the lab until he finally comes across Vexen. He is through a window into a brightly lit room.

 _This guy gives me the creeps, but he tends to go out a lot. If I just wait around here, I'll sneak through his portal and get out of here._

BOOOOOM - BOOOM - BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Loud noises come from the room that Vexen is watching, synchronizing with bright flashes of light.

 _What in the world is in there? I've gotta get closer and see_

Daxam slowly approaches behind Vexen, before he turns around in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He barks angrily

 _N-n-nothing! Definitely not trying to sneak out or anything like that._

"You must be on patrol. It's strange though. Usually, you dusks stay away from my lab. Hmmmmm… Might you be a spy?"

 _Spy? Oh, you are definitely hiding something…._

"Oh well, doesn't matter. I have use for you. See, our newest member is in there, and well, there's some leftover emotions that seem to be lingering. Normally, when a Nobody is formed, they are just an empty shell, the leftover body and soul of one who succumbed to darkness. Sometimes, when a someone with a strong will becomes a Nobody, it takes a while for the shell to become completely empty. When this happens, the last emotion that they have lingers for a while until they finally calm down and the process finishes."

 _You know a lot about this..._

"Anyways, he's been in there fighting for several days now, and I'm worried that he's going to turn into a mindless Nobody at this rate. No offense."

 _None taken, I guess…Wait, what do you want from me then?_

Vexen guides Daxam to the door, opens it, and pushes him in there. Daxam, surprised, tries to waddle out the door, but it closes on his face.

 _What am I supposed to do?! Why me? You have a big shield! I have nothing! You have ICE! Man, it's hot in here….and it's quiet now…_

Daxam slowly looks over to the figure.

"iiisss...aaaa…."

 _Wait…. You….._

"iiiiissaaAAA…"

 _I can't believe it..._

"IIIISSSSSAAAAA!"

The figure has fire cascading all over. It leaps out irregularly and leaves scorches all over the wall. The heat in the room becomes almost unbearable.

 _You….You're…. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

When we last saw Daxam, he was trapped in a locked room with an angry, mysterious, and seemingly very attractive figure.

 _W-well, when I say you're beautiful, I mean that you are handsome. Not that you can't be beautiful too… I just, Ughhhh, what to do? What to say? Look at you! That fiery, red hair. Those piercing green eyes. That flawless skin._

"IIIIIISSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Flames dance around the room, licking the walls. The flames pass right by Daxam, who is so dazzled that he cannot even flinch at the heat.

 _Okay, so I'm supposed to calm you down… How do I do that? Do you want a hug? I want a hug… but this is about you right now._

Suddenly there is a loud click in the room, followed by the sound of static.

"Hey there, so he's been like this for a few days now, and he hasn't calmed down yet. I think he wants revenge, but doesn't really know why. If you could, just let him take his revenge on you, then I think he'll calm down." Vexen calmly speaks into the microphone while looking at a clipboard.

 _What? How do I do that? You want him to kill me?_

Daxam turns his head towards Vexen, who is looking back at him.

"Strange… it's almost like you understand what I'm asking of you…" Vexen quietly talks to himself. "Ummm, don't worry about a thing. I have done lots of experiments and found that Nobodies, especially Dusks, are fairly flame-resistant." Vexen says encouragingly, and ends with a thumbs up towards Daxam.

 _Yeah, you definitely can't be trusted._

"IIIIIIISSSSSAAAAAAAA!"

Daxam turns back towards the figure cloaked in fire and stares at him for a moment.

 _Think, think. What does that mean? He keeps saying ISA, but that doesn't mean anything. Come on you beautiful creature, give me something to work with._

"IIIIIISSSSAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Another burst of flames radiates out from the figure.

 _Wait a moment. You're clearly upset, but you are not coming after me directly… It's almost as if…._

Daxam, while still dancing and wriggling back and forth, as all Dusks do, slowly makes his way around the fire and towards him.

 _You're not even trying to hurt me…_

Daxam slowly gets closer, dodging the flames, until he cannot get any closer with just his normal dancing. He focuses on his face just long enough to notice that the young man is crying.

 _You're not angry... You're sad…._

 _Maybe my original idea wasn't so bad after all…_

 _I hope that you weren't completely lying Mr. Creepy scientist…_

Daxam pushes through the flames towards him, but the heat is too much. The fire cascades around and teases him as he approaches. It leaves it's kiss on his arm-like appendages, but he keeps dancing closer trying to match the tempo of the pyrokinetic maelstrom. Finally, Daxam reaches him and wraps his arms around him.

There's another click and static. "What on earth are you doing?" a vexed Vexen questions. "Are you hugging him? No, that's not possible."

The pain would have probably been unbearable if Daxam felt things like normal beings, but there are some perks to just being a shell. That aside, it did hurt a lot.

 _Wow! I knew you were hot, but Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!_

 _Please calm down!_

 _Please calm down!_

"Iiii-Sssaaa..."

After a few seconds, the flames began to die down, and the young man begins to go limp.

"iissaaa...I-I-I'mm so-orr-ryyyy"

It was not long before he fell down from exhaustion. Daxam was also burnt out, but before he passed out as well, he caught a glimpse of the tears that were on this man's face dry up, leaving some sort of stain under his eyes.

 _It's okay. We all need a hug sometimes…._

At that moment, Daxam lost consciousness next to the mysterious hot-blooded figure who just needed a friend too.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

After a heated encounter with the mysterious stranger, Daxam finds himself unconscious with the memories of his life before becoming a nobody.

A young man in a lab coat stares at some charts and graphs pinned to a board. Around him are large computers and monitors, and next to the board is a large window looking into a room that is too dark to see into.

"I told you. that will never work!" a female voice shouts. The man is startled by the outburst and catches his breath before turning around to address the woman.

 _Who are you?_

"It's not that it will never work. It HAS to work. We can't just give up because something _seems_ impossible." He examines the woman and notices the young boy that is with him. "And what did I tell you about bringing him in here. This is no place for a child."

The woman holds the boy close to her. "_ wants to see his father sometimes. Don't punish him because you are stubborn." she berates the man.

 _Why can't I remember?_

The man walks over and picks up the child. "Please tell your mom that I love both of you, but that I need time to myself to work."

 _Who are these people?_

The woman snatches the child back and puts him on the ground. She grabs the boy's hand and begins to walk out. "You know what, _, I hope that you do solve it. Then when you have nothing else to do, you'll see what you gave up."

 _Don't do it, please don't walk away._

The man reaches out towards the child and woman, "Wait! Please don't….."

Suddenly, like being sucked back to reality, Daxam regains consciousness.

"Hmmmm, it seems he's awake now." A voice says.

 _It's so bright! I can't see anything... Wait, do I even have eyes….How does that work?_

"How can you tell? He doesn't have eyes to open." A different, deeper voice questions.

 _OH NO! Where're my eyes?!_

"It's his movements. It is quite obvious when you know what to look for." The first voice responds.

After a moment, Daxam adjusts to the brightness in the room and identifies the source of the voices.

"Well, I'm glad he's alright. I would've missed you Dusky." Lexaeus announces with a booming voice.

"I also would've have been disappointed. There's something different about you. Something I need to study." Vexen says while examining Daxam.

 _Uh oh. Play it cool. This is the one guy I don't want knowing that I'm different._

Daxam quickly gets up and begins wobbling back and forth like a normal Dusk.

"Strange, you do recover quick though." Vexen points out.

 _*Whistle* Just a normal Dusk here. Nothing more…._

"Well, at least I can easily tell you apart, now that you have those black marks on your appendage."

 _What…._

"And now we have our new member thanks to…. Dusky, was it?" Vexen talks while walking over to a curtain and pulls it back. When he does, there is the young man who is now dressed in the signature black cloak laying on the bed. He wakes up, scratches his head, and proceeds to sit up on the bed.

 _Finally, I have a friend...I'm so happy…._

After looking around the room, the young man finally talks, "Who are you guys?" After blinking a few times, he looks directly at Daxam, "Wait…. WHAT IS THAT THING?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Waking up after the "battle," Daxam finds himself in a room with Vexen, Lexaeus, and the new recruit who does not seem to remember what happened.

 _Of course he forgot me…. Well, he didn't really know me in the first place, but still..._

"Who am I? What's happening?" The confused recruit questions.

 _Ah. The Haze… I forgot about this._

The Haze is what Daxam dubbed the transitional time when a Nobody is first created. It represents the first few months that the Nobody is confused about everything and only has fuzzy memories of who they are.

"It's gonna be okay, we're your associates and that is your subordinate..." Vexen explains.

"Yeah, he's what is called a Nobody. He's just like you." Lexaeus interjects.

"Wait, I'm like that? Is that what my face looks like?" The red-haired man responds.

 _What's wrong with my face…_

"Stop it." Vexen addresses Lexaeus and then turns back to the man on the bed. "No, we are different. We are more superior beings with a goal." Vexen helps the man stand up. "Come now, let's get you to the leader so that we can have a naming ceremony for you."

Clearly still exhausted he leans on Vexen who then hands him off to Lexaeus. "Naming? I don't know my name… I can almost remember it… What was it?"

"Oh, don't strain yourself. That's all in the past now. It'll all come back to you eventually, but for now, just think of it like you were just born and we are all your family." Vexen comforts while walking next to the two as they begin to leave the lab.

 _Family? That's not what they told me… Well, they didn't really tell me anything…_

As they are leaving, Vexen notices Daxam following behind them and stops. "Where are you going? I still have some research that I want to do on you, but you aren't part of this ceremony. Now, go down with all the other Nobodies before I dissect you and see what makes you tick."

 _Ugghhhh… I hate being with those guys… Whatever, I don't want this guy to know that I'm different. I'll just smile and do what he says…_

Daxam stops following the three and heads down some corridors. After walking for some time, he ends up in front of a large door.

 _I guess I'm back here again. Maybe this time will be different…_

He walks towards the large door which slides open on it's own. When it does, there is a large open area with hundreds of nobodies of varying types. They are separated into groups, and standing with each other as if making conversation.

 _There's always clicks. Maybe the Dragoons will let me hang with them this time._

Daxam wiggles over to a group of Dragoon Nobodies who do not seem to notice his presence.

 _Hey guys, what's up?_

The group continues to stand together imitating some sort of social gathering, but ignores Daxam completely.

 _Yeah, that's what I figured._

After a few minutes of standing there, Daxam gives up and walks away. After walking for a few minutes in the crowds of Nobodies, a group of Dusk Nobodies begin to walk towards him.

 _Oh no...Not these guys…_

"Dussskkkyyyy…." A voice is heard from the approaching Nobodies.

"Dusky. Dusky. Dusky." Different voices speak, but with a similar sound.

 _That's not my name…_

"Dusky." A Nobody raises his head up and wiggles towards Daxam.

"Dusky. Hauhauhau." The Dusk nobody that is the closest says and laughs with a strange echo.

 _These guys are like parrots… But why can they talk, and I can't? It's not fair!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

After being rejected from attending the naming ceremony, Daxam finds himself in the hanger being approached by a group of Dusks calling him "Dusky." Although Dusks, like most Nobodies, are empty and have a difficult time understanding emotions, they do have personality and like to tease and play pranks on other members in the organization.

"Dusky!" An approaching Nobody loudly calls to Daxam.

 _That's not my name..._

Daxam turns around and starts to wiggle away from the group, but they keep up with him, following closely behind. Daxam dances as fast as he can towards the large door at the other end of the room. Suddenly, a black portal opens in front of him, and he falls out into a room.

 _What just happened?_

"There you are Dusky." A familiar voice says

 _...Enough with the Dusky… Didn't I just get away from you?_

"The naming ceremony is done, and the boss has seen fit to send us on a mission to test the new recruits skills." Vexen explains.

 _What does this have to do with me?_

"I'm taking you along for study and just in case he freaks out again. You seem to have some kind of way with him."

 _Wait. Why am I going on a mission? He's trying to kill me! First, it was the fire hottie, and now this! He wants me dead!_

Daxam turns and runs toward the door, but another portal opens in front of him and he finds himself in a corridor of darkness.

 _Oh no! It's too late!_

"Come on Zexion, let's go" Vexen orders.

"Whatever." Zexion steps through the portal and walks past Daxam.

"Come on, you too! It's time for your first mission….Axel."

With a blank stare, the flaming haired man, newly renamed Axel steps through the portal and walks past Daxam without even a glance.

 _Where's that sadness from before? I guess that's who we all are. Sometimes I forget that we are just empty shells pretending to have feelings. It's okay. You'll learn to fake it soon and enough and maybe you can forget too…_

Vexen then goes through the portal and walks towards the other members. Daxam then turns and heads back to the portal right before it closes.

 _Drat! So close!_

Turning around, Daxam sees the other members going through another portal, and after looking around and weighing his options, decides to follow them.

The bright light hurts the "eyes" for a moment before things clear up. Daxam finds himself in an alley in what seems to be a village. The alley is covered and nobody is around to see the strange Nobodies appear from the shadows.

 _Wait a minute…_

The guys walk around the corner out of the alley, with Axel following behind the other two with a blank expression on his face. Daxam hesitantly follows them into the streets of the village.

 _No. Please tell me nobody lives here. These guys can walk around...but I don't look like them. I'm...Different…_

"Hey buddy!" a voice calls out towards Daxam who is far behind.

 _Oh no! I've been spotted! What do I do?_

He turns to find a young man sitting on the ground with a guitar in his hand. The man plays a note and looks up at Daxam.

"Heeeyyy buuudddyyyy! You got any money you can spare?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

While being forced to go on a mission with Vexen, Zexion, and the new recruit, Axel, Daxam runs into one of the locals who asks him for money.

"Ah, it's okay. You don't look like you have money anyways." the strange fellow comments.

 _...That's an understatement..._

"Well, Budddyyy, what's your name?"

 _It's Daxam._

After a moment of staring at the man sitting against the wall, the musician strums a tune, and smiles at Daxam.

"So you're not a talker, huh? That's fine. I'm good enough at talking for the two of us. But I don't want to keep calling you buddy, so I've gotta call you something. Let me think…."

 _Oh please no… I swear, if he calls me Dusky…_

"Well, I like your dance moves. You've got a really good rhythm there. Let's see… I'm gonna call you Mr. Wiggles!" The young man says with a smile and laughs.

 _...That's way worse than I could've imagined… Please just call me Dusky… Anything but… ughhh…. Mr. Wiggles…. Why? Why would you name something that?_

"So Mr. Wiggles, where are you from? I don't mean to offend, but you clearly don't look like you're from around here."

 _Why are you trying to have a conversation with me… you understand that I can't talk to you. What's with this guy?_

"Oh yeah… hmmmm…. That's interesting…. So you're from there, huh? I've been there, it's nice." The guy talks towards Daxam pretending to have a conversation with him.

 _You are crazy. Like, really crazy. This is not good for my health. I'm just going to walk away while you're talking to yourself and pretend like none of this happened._

Daxam begins to move in the direction that the guys went, but only wiggles a couple of steps before he stopped by the stranger.

"Wait! Come on, Mr. Wiggles! You can't be leaving me already!" He insists while holding on to Daxam's shoulder-like area.

 _Nope! I've had one too many Mr. Wiggles for today. I'm already apparently on a mission and you are crazy._

"Okay, so, listen…" he begins again, "I really need money. I kinda already thought that you wouldn't have any, but I really like your moves! You have this great rhythm in your walk and I know that you would make a great dancer. You mind helping a guy out?"

 _What are you asking me to do? This all sounds like it's going to be a really bad idea…_

"Alright! I'll take that as a 'yes.' Let's go to town square, and I'll play some music, and you'll dance! We can split what we make! Your moves are sure to bring a crowd!" He proposes while flailing his arms in the air.

 _Yep! It's just like I thought. A really bad idea… If I go with you, that crazy scientist is sure to dissect me and probably you too. How do I tell you no, though?_

Daxam quickly contorts his body and gets away from the desperate man. He quickly moves into the direction that the gang went while keeping an eye out for the stranger who keeps trying to follow him. After moving for a few minutes, Daxam slows his pace, believing that he lost him.

 _Phewww…. I think I lost the crazy guy… Now to find the crazy guys that I came with…_

The Dusk turns a corner hoping to find the group that he came with, but instead sees something that makes him more worried than before.

 _Oh no…._

In front of Daxam was a big open area of the village with a large fountain in the center. Around the edges of the opening were stalls that looked to be part of a market. Surrounding the fountain and the stalls were dozens of people walking around, each with their own agenda.

 _This is really bad…_

Suddenly, there is a hand on his shoulder again, and next to him is the stranger from earlier, trying to catch his breath.

"Heeeyyyyy…. Buuuddddyyyyy…." The man kept bending over trying to catch his breath.

"I...I figured that... you would be… excited, but... man, you're fast… I couldn't even keep up with you..." The man takes a deep breath. "Alright, let's get this party started!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

After fleeing from the strange man, Daxam finds himself in the town square being coerced to help him make money.

 _Oh no! I'm definitely gonna be killed. Yup. The organization is going to kill me. They want me to blend in, but how exactly am I supposed to do that when they leave me?!_

Daxam tries to walk away from the man again, but is grabbed by the arm.

"This way, buddy! I know you're excited, but we gotta go where the people are." The stranger pulls Daxam along towards the big fountain in the center of the square.

 _That's not where I need to go, that is the opposite of where I need to go…_

Daxam gently tries to squirm loose, but his grip is surprisingly firm. They move towards the fountain and when they get there, the man lets go of him.

"Alright Mr. Wiggles! Let's do this!" He shouts encouragingly.

 _I'm just going to slip away..._

He tries to slowly move away from the guy, but when he looks around, he notices that people are already staring at him.

"What is that thing?" one voice says.

"It's a monster." Another one whispers.

"Is it safe to be out like that?" A voice mutters.

Whisperings spread around while people stop and slowly gather towards the fountain.

 _I knew it! I do look out of place… You are just a weirdo who can't see that…_

"HELLO EVERYONE!" The man, now holding his guitar and ready to play, shouts.

 _Oh no…_

"People call me Brook, and this is my friend Mr. Wiggles! We are here today to perform for you!" The stranger announces vigorously.

 _Brook? Well, It's better than Mr. Wiggles..._

Brook then starts strumming on his guitar and playing a simple tune. Daxam sees everyone looking at him, and notices that the fear is slowly leaving their eyes.

 _Wait. What? You people are actually enjoying this?_

"Look at him go, everyone! This man has perfect rhythm!" He shouts while smiling and continuing to strum a simple beat.

 _Rhythm? What are you talking about?_

Daxam looks down and sees that he is moving up and down, and after paying attention for a moment notices that it is in beat with the guitar.

 _Oh, very funny. I can't help that. This is just how I stand. And you! You are playing like that on purpose to match me._

"Isn't he wonderful, everyone!" Brooks shouts in excitement.

One by one, people put some money into the guitar case that he left in front of him.

 _Oh my goodness… It's actually working… What kind of charisma does this guy have…_

"Alright, let's spice it up a little!" He exclaims before mixing up his playing. The music goes from simple to slightly more complex, and is almost impressive. While he changes the style that he's playing, he keeps the rhythm in sync with Daxam, so that it seems like he's dancing along.

 _I need to get out of here. This is way too embarrassing…_

Daxam starts to wiggle away, but as he does, the tempo changes to match his movements. The audience cheers as they think this is part of the show. As he moves away from the fountain, a little girl approaches him and grabs his hand.

 _What are YOU doing?_

She pulls Daxam around and begins to dance with him.

 _B-but I'm not normal. Can't you see that?_

They twirl around while keeping with the rhythm, and the girl holds his "hands" the entire time.

 _Why? I'm strange. I'm a nobody. I'm just a shell..._

The girl let's go and a man comes up and dances next to him. It is not long before a crowd is around Daxam dancing and laughing and having fun.

 _Why? Why? Why? What is this place… I guess… it would be nice… if I didn't have to leave it….I kind of like this…_

Daxam starts to enjoy himself and moves up and down. He shows off his flexibility and stretches as high as he can and comes back down. Brook adjusts his playing to match what he is doing to create a show for everyone. Money begins to pile up the case.

"That's right! You go Mr. Wiggles! Dance, Wiggles, Dance!" He shouts to the crowd who begin shouting it as well.

"Dance, Wiggles, Dance! Dance, Wiggles, Dance!" A rush of voices sweep over the square, and the Daxam is surrounded by joy and laughter.

 _Whatever! I guess I can be Mr. Wigg…._

BOOOMM! BOOM! BOOM!

Loud explosions are heard off in the distance. They shake the ground and a rush of heat flows through the square.

 _Oh. right. Those guys…._


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Right when Daxam begins to enjoy himself while dancing for a crowd, A loud explosion is heard in the distance.

"Is everybody okay?" Brook shouts out over the crowd. Muffled voices are heard all around.

"There's a fire!" somebody shouts while running into the square.

 _Of course there is…_

BOOOMM! BOOM! BOOM!

More explosions are heard coming from another direction. The explosions seem to be getting closer.

 _Not now… Why right now?_

After helping guide some people away from the direction of the explosion, Brook approaches Daxam.

"Hey buddy, we need to get out of here. I don't know what those explosions are, but that fire's gonna come this way." he puts his hand on Daxam and tries to guide him away.

BOOOMM! CRACKLE! BOOM!

More explosions and the crackling of electricity is heard. This time it comes from the other side of where it was before.

"Oh no! But how? It was over there! It can't be in that direction!" The expression on Brook's face changed. There was a look of genuine concern.

 _I'm sorry..._

"That's where SHE lives! Buddy, we have to go protect her!" He grabbed Daxam's arm appendage, and began to drag him in the direction of the explosions. As they moved, more explosions are heard around.

BOOOMM! BOOM! BOOM!

The explosions get closer and it seems like Brook is running right towards them while dragging his friend.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" He shouts as he's running through the streets. Every turn he takes is a memorized one. This is clearly a path that he has taken many times.

 _I'm so sorry…_

Suddenly they stop. Before both of them is a large house with the top blown off. There is fire surrounding them. It is the smoldering remains of what was part of the building in front of them.

"Why here though?" The man begins to cry. He wipes away the tears, and puts on a face of resolve.

"She's still alive, I know it! Buddy, can you help me?" He turns to Daxam and grabs him on both sides.

 _I don't know what I can do, but I'll do whatever you need._

"Listen, her name is Arlene and she's in there somewhere. I just know it. If you find her, tell her that you know me and that you're here to help. Just take care of her." He's says desperately to the nobody.

 _I can't talk, but I'll just grab her and go!_

"Just say that you know me. She knows me by my real name though. It's not Brook, It's…"

"So this is where you were Dusky!" a familiar voice calls while approaching. From the fire's, Vexen, Axel, and Zexion walk towards Daxam.

"And who is this…" Zexion points to Brook who is still holding him.

"Doesn't matter Zexion. Our work here is done Dusky, come on, time to go." Vexen and the others walk past the two and open a portal.

"Wait… what are they talking about? It can't be…. You don't have anything to do with the explosions, right Mr. Wiggles?" Brook looks at Daxam with a hurt face.

"No…say it's a lie…I mean, you look different… but you're not actually a monster… Are you?"

 _If I could cry, I probably would right now. There's nothing I can do here. You would have been better off if I didn't come…_

"Come on Dusky! I'm not holding this open forever!" Vexen shouts from inside the portal.

 _I should just go…_

Daxam shakes off Brook, turns, and begins to walk towards the portal.

"Please... I thought you were my friend." Brook looks to Daxam as he walks to the portal.

 _I'm a nobody. I can't have friends. You need a heart for that…_

As the nobody walks into the portal, he turns and looks at Brook one more time.

 _I'm just the leftovers. You may have thought that I was your friend, but you understand now. I'm just a monster._

Daxam turns back to the portal and walks in.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

After an encounter with Brook and the mission seemingly completed, Daxam takes a slow walk through the darkness heading back home. In front of him are the three responsible for what happened, but Daxam finds it difficult to feel for the city. He wants a friend, but what can he do if he cannot even feel sorrow for them? In truth, the people in front of him are the closest things he has. They are others of his kind and while they also cannot feel anything, they, at least, understand him.

 _I guess it was never meant to be. Oh well, that is life… Or whatever I am._

Daxam follows the other members through the final portal leading home.

"Took you long enough." A rough voice welcomes them back. Saix is standing in front of everyone with his arms crossed and a grumpy expression on his face.

 _Oh… it's this guy again..._

"We hit a tiny snag. Nothing to worry about." Vexen responds.

 _Tiny snag? You blew up half the city!_

"I don't believe you. I've heard about what you like to do on these missions." Saix accuses Vexen.

"Oh. and what is that?" Vexen quips back, while smuggly crossing his arms as well.

 _I'm curious too… what were you doing?_

"You like to experiment on the people of the worlds. You have your own agenda and the organization is second on your to-do list. You were supposed to sow darkness into the heart of the world and get out of there. But I have a feeling that you did more." Saix persecutes Vexen and aggressively points his finger at him.

Vexen takes no heed to the accusations and simply raises his arms in the air.

"You caught me. I sowed the seed of darkness and then did some experiments. I promise though, they are all for the benefit of the organization." Vexen smiles at Saix.

 _I do not trust this guy… at all..._

"And what are these 'experiments' that you did?" Saix interrogates.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Just some stuff to make the best possible nobodies that we can. We need an army after all. Some risks need to be taken." Vexen starts to walk away trying to end the conversation.

 _Did he just walk away? I mean, I guess that gets him out of my hair, but he is being really cocky..._

"They better be for the good of the organization. I'll be keeping an eye on you. I still don't trust you."

 _That...is a good idea..._

While still walking away, Vexen raises his hand in the air, "Trust is a Somebody concept. It doesn't apply to us. You can kill me whenever you want. Just know that you'll be weakening your own forces. I have always looked out for the organization's best interests." He turned a corner and was out of sight.

 _Yeah, he's definitely up to something. That guy creeps me out._

"What are you two still doing here? You're dismissed. I demand a report by the end of the day. Let me know if there was anything out of the ordinary." Saix orders.

Axel looks up at him and for a brief moment, there seemed to be a spark in his eyes. It was something like a memory coming back to him.

 _What was that?_

"Yes, sir, oh commander." Zexion sarcastically replies.

"Actually, you are to do the entire report Zexion." Saix commands

"What?! Why just me?!" He dramatically responds.

 _Why do these guys keep messing with him. He doesn't look stable._

"This one still is foggy. He probably doesn't even know what's happening yet. Also, I can't trust what that scientist says." He explains while Zexion angrily stares at him.

"Oh, so you trust me more then?" Zexion retorts while gesturing to himself.

 _More than that creep._

"He was right about one thing. Trust is a Somebody concept. I don't need to trust you. I can tell your allegiance from your report."

"Whatever. I'll do it."

Zexion and Axel both walk away. As they do, Axel glances over his shoulder and stares at Saix as he turns the corner out of sight.

 _And then there were two...I'll just walk away now…_

Daxam tries to waddle away, but is quickly stopped by the large and angry Nobody.

"Where do you think you're going?" He aggressively questions Daxam.

 _Anywhere but here. Somewhere away from you… please just let me go…_

"Why were you with them? I think there is something up with you."

 _Nothing up with me… Nope… Just a normal, everyday monster…_

"I'm taking you to see the boss. I want him to have a look at you." Saix grabs Daxam by his appendage and begins to drag him along.

 _Wait...WHAT?!_


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Returning home from the mission, Daxam and the crew were welcomed back home with accusations from Saix. After yelling and giving orders, everyone was dismissed except for Daxam. Saix decided it was time to take him to see the leader of the organization.

 _Oh no! The entire time I've been here, I've only met the leader once… Everyone seems to respect him though. I'm sure he's nice. Well, as nice as a Nobody can be anyways._

"The others called you Dusky, right?" Saix asks while still dragging Daxam along.

 _That's what they call me, but whatever. At this point, I might as well start calling myself that._

Daxam looks up at Saix who then meets his eyes.

"Can you walk without me dragging you?" He lets go of Daxam and begins to walk.

 _I could run away right now, but I think that might be a bad idea. My day can't really get much worse, so I might as well just go with you._

He begins to follow behind Saix who glances back occasionally to check and see if the Nobody is still following him. After going through a few corridors, the layout changes several times. At one point, the two are outside with the sky around them, and they even take an elevator. Slowly, the rooms they pass through get larger and taller until they are in a room with talls chairs of varying heights. In one of the chairs is a hooded figure.

 _I've never been here before. I didn't even know this place was this big._

Saix bends down and kneels to the man in the chair.

"What have you brought me today, Saix?" A calm voice echoes from up in the tallest chair.

 _Oooohhh. He has a nice voice. It's very pleasant. I bet he's handsome too._

"Sir, this is one of the dusk nobodies. He...seems strange. I thought that you might want to see him." He speaks in a respectful voice that seems out of character for him.

 _Wait… This guy is scared of him… I might be in trouble here…_

"Hmmm… very good. I'll take a look at him. You may go." the hooded figures waves Saix away and dismisses him.

 _OH NO! Please don't take a look at me… I'm just a normal Dusk…_

"Yes, sir!" As quickly and stoically as he entered, Saïx leaves the room.

After he was gone, Daxam was alone with the man. This was the leader of the organization. The most powerful Nobody out of the thirteen strongest. He stood there for what seemed like forever as the man on the chair remained motionless.

 _Is he looking at me? Is this what he meant?_

"Hmmm… I think I'm going to have to look closer at you." The soothing voice rings throughout the empty room.

Suddenly, in a splash of darkness, the man disappears from his chair and in another splash, appears in front of Daxam.

 _Woah. I wish I could do that._

The man approaches him and lifts up his hood.

 _This guy… is SOO handsome! I am so glad I work for him._

"You shouldn't concern yourself with looks too much. We are just empty vessels, shells of our former selves" Xemnas speaks to him.

 _That's true, but some of you guys definitely had better…_

 _...Wait…_

The man looks at Daxam with piercing, yet understanding eyes.

 _YOU CAN HEAR ME?!_


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

After being dragged into formally meeting the leader of the Organization by Saix, Daxam finds himself face-to-face with the Nobody himself. Surprisingly, the mysterious leader seems to be able to hear Daxam.

 _Wait, for real?!_

 _You can hear me?!_

 _I would cry, if I had a heart...and eyes…_

"Calm down." the leader said in a cool and calm voice.

"Don't worry. I can hear you just fine." Xemnas turns away and begins to walk around while speaking.

"I am the leader of Organization 13. The master of 'Nothingness.' I could turn one of our very members into a lowly dusk. No offense."

 _None taken… I guess…_

"...Or I could even raise up a dusk… if I so felt inclined."

He turns his head towards Daxam to check for a reaction. Xemnas then looks away and continues walking around the room.

"Would that interest you, Dusky?" He rubs his hand along one of the many different height chairs in the room.

 _Well, I guess that would be great. I would love to be able to talk and help out. Also, my name's not Dusky, it's Da…._

"Ah. so you are committed to the cause. I applaud that. Sadly, I wish that all of our members shared your view." The leader comments interrupting Daxam.

 _Well, of course I am. I literally have nothing else. I want to feel. I want to know what it's like._

"Don't we all. Well, at least most of us do anyways. There are some who don't quite share our passion." He moves away from the chair and begins to approach Daxam.

 _And who would that be?_

"Ah. Now you're getting it. That's what I want your help with." He walks around Daxam and puts his hand on him.

"I need you to find out who doesn't share our ideals."

 _Me? Why me?_

"Who else could do it? The current members trust you and let you do as you please. And I can trust that you won't say anything. In truth, you are the perfect little spy."

 _A spy? I don't know. I kind of like some of the people here, and no one really treats me too bad…_

"And if you do this for me, there will, of course, be a promotion in it for you." The leader began to walk away from Daxam, letting him think for a moment.

 _A promotion would be nice… mainly, I just want to talk…_

"Very good. I'll take that as your acceptance of this secret mission."

 _But, I… Okay… I'll do it…_

"Now, in case something happens, I'm going to need you to make it back to me. I'm not going to change your form or anything, but I can boost your power. Come here." Xemnas stands in front of Daxam demanding him to come. Daxam looks around and walks up to the leader.

 _What are you going to do?_

"I'm going to help you." He reaches his hand out towards Daxam and places it on him. Black and white thorns move like snakes from his robe and pierce through Daxam.

...

...

Everything goes black

...

...

...


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

The leader of Organization 13 gives Daxam a mission to spy on the other members. In order to help him stay safe through this task, Xemnas gives Daxam a power up. After being pierced by the black and white thorns, the dusk finds himself in the darkness.

"Dad…" a small voice calls out in the dark.

 _Who are you?_

Slowly, shapes begin to form, and the blurry lines begin sharpening into a clear image.

"I hope this is important." an older voice responds to the first.

As the image becomes clear, it is obvious that it is the same lab as before. The older guy looks similar, but the child has aged.

"Dad, I think we should visit mom today." the child speaks to the man in the lab coat.

 _It's these guys again. Who are they?_

"I told you. I'll visit her later. I'm very close to working this out." The man responds in a clear yet obviously frustrated voice.

"But… the doctor's said…" the boy begins.

 _Doctor?_

"I KNOW WHAT THEY SAID!" the man yells while dropping a clipboard. His hands shaking with frustration. The boy jumps in response. The man, seeing the fear on the child's face, puts down what he's doing and approaches the boy. He puts his hands on the boy's shoulders and corrects himself.

"I know what they said, son. That's why I have to hurry. She can't be cured. Not any normal way, at least. But… But I think I'm close to something else." he says with desperation in his voice.

 _What are you talking about?_

"Okay… you know what's best." The boy responds while avoiding his father's eyes. "I'm going to stay with mom until you get there." The older man takes his hands off of his son's shoulders and goes back to work.

"You do that. Please keep her company and take care of her. Just know… and let her know too… that I love you both very much. I would do anything for you."

 _You should be there too…_

"I know… Please hurry up… I don't think she has much time…" The kid turns away and the image fades to black again.

 _Where did everyone go?_

Suddenly, Daxam finds himself awake again. He is still standing in the same spot, and Xemnas is now turned away. Xemnas keeps walking and then vanishes in a puff of darkness and appears back on the tallest chair in the room.

"Very good Dusky. Now go. Keep an eye on everyone for me. Don't come back here until you have something to report." He signals for Daxam to leave and watches him with his hand under his chin.

 _Yes, leader! Thank you for this chance!_

Daxam leaves the room and begins to wander down the hall before suddenly stopping. He looks around to see if anyone is around him and sees that the coast is clear.

 _HE STILL CALLED ME DUSKY!_


	14. Chapter 13 point 5

Ch 13.5

 **SIDE STORY: Daxam Gets A Dog**

After being tasked with spying on the other members of the organization, Daxam gets a power up to help him in his new mission. He decides to find somewhere out of the way to see what new power he has and what he can do.

 _Okay, so the handsome leader says that he powered me up. I do feel a little stronger, but I wonder what exactly that means._

He wiggles around and practices flailing his arms as an attack.

 _Oooohhh. That feels stronger._

He then stretches his arms and begins to float in the air.

 _Okay, and that's a lot easier now!_

 _I wonder, though…_

Daxam lands and stands still for a moment.

 _Come on…_

He concentrates until finally a small black portal appears in front of him.

 _I CAN! YES! It's a little small though, but with some practice, I could probably…_

Suddenly, a small figure shoots through the portal and bounces around the room.

 _Uh-oh! What is that?!_

The figure keeps bouncing until it finally jumps towards Daxam and lands on his head.

 _Ah! I'm going to die! What are you doing? Help! I wish I could talk!_

"Boofff" The black figure bellows in the commotion.

 _Booff? What goes boof?_

Daxam pulls the creature off of him and examines it.

 _AHHH! A heartless! What are you doing here? You can't be here!_

"Boofff!" The heartless dog responds to the Nobody and bites his head.

 _Well, it's a good thing that I'm stronger now. I can't even feel that… Still… It's kind of rude…_

Daxam struggles and pulls and eventually gets the dog off his head and places him on the ground. The heartless sits and looks around with his tongue out.

 _Okay. I need to get you out of here right now… Drat… the portal closed. Hold on, I'll make another one. Just let me concentrate._

The nobody begins to concentrate on opening another portal, but after a few seconds of concentration, notices that the heartless is gone.

 _That's not good…_

He leaves the room and begins to search the hideout for the wild heartless.

 _Here boy… good boy… bad boy…. Whatever you are… just come here…_

Daxam finds himself following a noise that leads him to a room full of books and chairs.

 _This must be Zexion's hang out, and… oh no…._

He looks around and sees several books torn apart and chewed on. Pages of the books are strewn about with bite marks and slobber on them.

 _I'm dead. Yup. He's going to kill me._

"Boofff…" Daxam hears a noise in the distance along with shattered glass.

 _Nope. Nope. Nope. NOPE!_

He wiggles down the hall as fast as he can and looks around.

"Booff…" The sound is heard at a distance along with more glass.

 _Please don't be where I think you are…_

Following a memorized path, the sounds get louder as he approaches the Organization's lab.

 _Please..._

Everything is silent for a moment as Daxam stands there unwilling to open the door.

"Booff!" The sounds is heard from inside the door and more glass shatters.

"What is that sound?" A familiar voice is heard saying down the hall.

 _OH NO!_

Daxam quickly opens the door and makes the decision to not look at the destruction, but instead focus on finding the heartless. He finds him in the corner, chewing up some important looking notes. He grabs the dog and runs out of the lab and into an empty room.

 _Okay… So… Maybe no one saw us…_

"Hmmm… a dog, huh? Pretty bold for a dusk." Axel stands in the corner looking at Daxam holding the heartless.

 _Oh, so NOW is when you finally have a personality?!_

"It's okay. We all need something to fill the void. Kind of risky though. Here, let's take it down stairs. Nobody is there right now." He begins to walk out of the room and down the stairwell with Daxam following.

 _Thank you, oh handsome one!_

They reach a large empty room with some training dummies in it.

"Here. This is the room that they gave me to train in. I'm good though, so you can keep him in here if you want."

 _I don't really want to keep him… He's just kind of here…_

"Boofff!" The heartless jumps out of Daxam's arms and onto his head. He begins to lick his head and bites it a little.

"Aww. He's a cute one. I think you should call him… Boof."

 _Boof?_

"Booff!" the dog responds.

 _Alright Boof, I guess I'm taking care of you now…_


	15. Chapter 14

Ch 14

After the adventure which led to Daxam adopting Boof, he decides that it is time to get serious and begin his mission. The brave dusk finds himself wandering the halls, deciding on who to investigate first.

 _Hmmmm…. Let me think about this carefully._

 _I'm fairly sure that Vexen guy is up to no good… but…. I think I'll save him for later…_

 _I don't really feel like getting involved with him right now…_

Daxam wanders the halls until he turns a corner and notices two familiar voices talking.

"Hey, what're we supposed to do with that new guy?" Axel asks calmly.

"I don't know, he just keeps staring at those cards. Where did he even get those?" Zexion responds while staring at his book like usual.

"You're one to talk. You always have your nose in a book… and it looks like it's always the same one." Axel states while trying to look at the book that Zexion is reading. "Whatever. At least he's better than that last guy."

"Yeah. He was a quick one to adjust… and then he wouldn't stay quiet. Always playing that stupid instrument of his. I swear, if he comes up to me one more time while I'm reading and starts trying to strum along to my page turning, I'm going let Vexen have his way with him." Zexion grumbled while closing his book.

 _New members? When did they get here? How long was I out for?_

Lost in thought, Daxam does not realize that the two finish their conversation and Axel turns the corner to see him standing there.

"Oh hey! What're you doing here Dusky?" He pats Daxam on the back, causing him to fall over. In surprise, Daxam falls down and accidentally opens a small portal. As with any opportunity, Boof takes the chance to run through and begins barrelling down the halls.

 _OH NOOO!_

"Now what'd you go and do that for?" Axel looks at Boof and makes a loud whistle. The heartless immediately turns around and looks at Axel who then summons his chakram.

"Hey there, wanna fetch?" Boof becomes noticeably excited and begins racing towards Axel.

 _Wait. What do I do?_

Axel opens up a portal and throws the chakram into it. Boof lunges in to catch it with the portal closing behind him.

"You might want to avoid doing that around the others." Axel picks up Daxam and begins to walk away. He stops after a moment and slightly tilts his head back towards the dusk. "You wouldn't want them to notice you spying on them after all."

 _How do you… OH NO! Does that mean that I've already failed?!_

What looks to be a slight smile crosses Axel's face as he turns away again. "Take care of yourself Dusky… and thank you…"

Axel walks away and leaves Daxam standing in the hallway.

 _What did he say? Man, I really can't hear when people talk while looking away. Whatever. Don't they understand how ears work…_

 _Wait… Do I even have ears?_


	16. Chapter 15

Ch 15

A close encounter with Axel leaves Daxam wandering the halls looking for someone to spy on. Moving through the corridors, he ends up stumbling across Lexaeus. Daxam quickly hides back behind a corner, but it is too late and Lexaeus approaches him.

"Heyyy, Duskyyyy, what's up?" Lexaeus waves as he comes towards Daxam.

 _Nothing much, just spying on you… Ha…ha...hmmm…._

"Actually, I was just looking for you. I need a favor from you." he says as he puts his hand on Daxam.

 _...ughhhh…. You're actually nice to me… Please don't make me regret this…_

"So, here's the thing, Dusky." Lexaeus leans in close to whisper. "I think there are some members with ulterior motives in our little organization. Can you keep an eye out for me and point me in their general direction?" He backs up and stares at Daxam.

 _What?! Why?! Are you gonna punish the traitors before the leader does?! Oh, thank goodness that you are at least on our side. This is something that I can happily report to our leader._

Daxam wiggles around in excitement for a moment before Lexaeus grabs him to calm him down.

"Listen, I need you to be discreet about this. You never know who could be listening."

 _Yeah, like me…_

"Anyways, try to act normal… well, normal for you at least." He said as held his hand up and began to summon his weapon.

 _What're you doing?_

With his Giant Tomahawk in hand, he looks at Daxam with determination in his eyes. "Traitors need to be punished, and I need to know who my rivals are before I take any actions. If they are with me, I can use them, and if not…" He slams his blade into the wall, shattering it. The explosive force behind the blow causes a localized tremor. "... there are other options."

 _I might be under the wrong impression about this guy…_

After dematerializing his weapon, Lexaeus turns to Daxam. "I have some thoughts about who to look into first. I know Vexen has his own agenda, but I want you to check out Zexion. I think he might have potential."

 _Yes, sir!_

After a brief stare down between the two, a new yet strangely familiar face comes around the corner.

"Heyyyy, I heard a loud noise and came to check it out. What're you two doing?" The new guy looks at the wall and then back to the two. "... and what's with the redecorating?"

Without looking away from the new guy, Lexaeus bluntly responds. "There was a bug."

 _A bug?_

"A bug?" the new guy repeats.

With a completely serious face, Lexaeus stares him down. "Yes, a bug." He steps past Daxam and looks at the new member straight on. "Learn this lesson, Demyx. Never underestimate your opponent, No matter how small they are." He stares down Demyx for a moment before walking past him and around the corner.

 _A bug..._

"Geez, remind me not to be a fly on that guy's wall, am i right?" Demyx said while turning towards Daxam.

 _Yeah… but that's my job right now… Is that the risk that I take… no wonder the leader gave me a little more power. I'm sure he was holding back a lot too…._

"Anyways, I'm still not used to the whole no heart or soul thing, so I guess this is all normal. Also, you seem different from all those husks downstairs. I wonder why he was talking to you."

 _Geez, he really does talk a lot…_

Demyx gets closer to Daxam to examine him, and when he does, Daxam realizes why this guy seems so familiar.

 _No way…_

"Hey buddy… You do look kinda familiar. Like, I remember digging that burned look of yours." He gets in Daxam's face, and then backs up. "Wait... there's no way!"

 _Oh NOOO! You…. You're…._

He backs up and puts his fingers on his chin, and let's his arms fall to the side with a sigh. "Nope. Can't think of it."

 _Brook! Oh….._

 _...you forgot…..mmmmm…..._


	17. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Now suspicious of his friend Lexaeus, Daxam finds himself in an awkward situation with a familiar face. Brook, his friend from a previous mission, now stands in front of him with amnesia. Daxam begins to back away, but Demyx pursues him and stays close to examine.

"Hmmm…. You don't seem like the other wiggly dudes, do you?" Demyx pinches the Dusk on the cheek, and begins to poke him all over.

 _I guess it's good that you don't remember me...at least we can start over again...you would probably hate me if you did remember…_

Demyx keeps poking him all over in a rhythm, but steadily jabs harder each time.

 _Ow… That's starting to hurt._

Daxam backs away in a fluid motion while Demyx stands there looking at him. For a brief flash, it seemed like there was fire in the nobody's eyes. As fast as it showed, it was gone and it seemed like it never even happened. Demyx then smiles and raises his arms in confusion.

 _What… I guess… Never mind…._

"Huh? I guess you are the same as the rest of them. Just as squishy…"

The strange man moves his hands in a squeezing motion as he approaches Daxam.

 _What are you doing now?!_

He tackles the dusk and begins to pull and stretch him and sling him around.

 _Stop! What are you?! A child?!_

Daxam wiggles away and looks at him from a distance, constantly moving and ready to run when the opportunity shows itself. Demyx then falls to the ground and puts his hands to his face.

"Awwww… you're no fun... I was just playin'. It's gonna get busy around here soon, and I'll probably be sent out more. So I just want to goof off while I can."

 _Wait… busy? How so?_

"These guys got me on reconnaissance. Like I'm any good at that. At least it's better than fighting. I guess I should be grateful. I'd hate to ruin someone's world, like they do…"

He summons his sitar and stands up. He begins to play a song that sounds familiar and Daxam slowly finds himself unconsciously moving to the beat.

 _Did you actually forget?_

"I love music. At least, I think I do. I can summon this thing, and I can play it, but I don't really know how I know. I just want to sit around and play...then maybe I'll feel something again…"

With a sad face, and while continuing to strum, Demyx turns and starts walking down the hall. As he walks, the tune starts to get more upbeat. He turns a corner and Daxam hears the music fade as he gets further away.

 _I have a feeling that he's going to be trouble too…_

Still moving side to side, Daxam finds himself trying to stay in beat to the tune he remembers, but it slowly fades away and he begins to focus on the mission again.

 _Okay, after that, I feel like I can do anything. Alright, I'm going to go look for Zexion. That's as good of a start as any! Now, let's see, where would he be right now?_

"BOOF! BOOF!"

Daxam hears a loud crash and yelling in the distance.

 _Oh please no..._

"BOOF! BOOF! BOOF!"

Boof comes running around the corner from behind Daxam with something in his mouth. Paper is flying from the object as he runs toward Daxam.

 _Of course it is. Because why wouldn't it be…_


	18. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Demyx departs after a chilling conversation with Daxam, leaving him torn between being happy over a new start and sad over losing a friend. He takes this opportunity to commit to someone to investigate and chooses Zexion. As soon as he makes his decision, fate throws Daxam another bone. Boof comes flying around the corner with something in his mouth that has paper falling from it.

"BOOF! BOOF! BOOF!" He runs towards Daxam full speed with the object in his mouth and his tongue hanging out.

 _Oh good ole' Boof. Always coming when I don't need you to. Thank you…_

 _Please don't tell me what that's what I think it is…_

 _I know it is… but I'm going to pretend it isn't…_

 _Well, let's get out of here, before someone kills me…_

Daxam opens a small portal on the ground.

 _I guess I can still only open these little ones…_

"BOOF! BOOF!"

Boof jumps at Daxam ready to tackle him, but the Nobody gracefully moves to the side as Boof falls through the portal. Daxam quickly checks behind him and sees that nobody is chasing yet, but hears the angry crashes in the distance.

 _It's probably best for me to go as well…_

 _Stupid tiny portal…_

He uses his flexibility and wiggles through the portal and comes out in Axel's training room. Boof is over to one side ripping apart the object as papers fly all around him.

 _I should just portal to another world right now and live out my "life" or whatever it is that I have in peace…_

 _I should just go somewhere far away and find a rock to hide under…_

 _I'm not though…_

 _I'm gonna face this like the odd thing that I am…_

 _Dang it…_

Daxam wriggles over to Boof, expecting to see something that he knew was going to be bad news.

 _This is gonna suck…_

"That looks important, you should probably get that from him." A small voice says from the doorway.

 _I know it is. I'm working on it, Axel…_

Daxam slowly sneaks up on Boof and quickly moves to snatch the book from Boof's mouth. He holds it up in a triumphant pose.

 _I got it!_

"You're lucky that's not one of my books this time. If it was, I definitely would have killed both of you..." The familiar voice points out.

 _Your book? Since when do you read…_

Daxam turns to the doorway and sees Zexion leaning against the wall watching him hold the object up in the air. Daxam freezes in place as a realization comes over him.

 _If this isn't your book...what is this..._

"So, what did your little menace tear up this time? Yeah. I know that you brought that thing here. Listen, we all do what we can to try and feel something, and if a pet does that for you, then it's not my business…"

Zexion starts to walk towards Daxam.

"...But the next time that walking ball of destruction eats one of my books, I'm going to erase BOTH of you from existence."

Distracted for a moment from the revelation that his secret is not all that secret, Daxam forgets what he's holding. Zexion slowly approaches him, and when he gets close enough, Daxam notices a brief glimpse of fear sweep over Zexion's face.

"That…"

 _This?_

"I think that beast is trying to kill you…"

 _Uh oh…._

Daxam lowers his arms and inspects the object he's holding. If Nobody's had hearts, it would have sank to his stomach when he realized what he was holding.

 _Confidential Clone Experiments…._

 _I'm gonna die..._

 _This belongs to him…_


	19. Chapter 18

Ch 18

After chasing down Boof and hiding in Axel's room, Daxam notices what Boof stole. Zexion also sees what he has and they both realize that the situation is worse than they intially thought.

 _Confidential Clone Experiments…._

 _What do I do?_

"Hmmmm…. That does look interesting though. Mind if I take a look at it?" Zexion says while reaching for the notes.

 _Sure, I guess… I mean, it's not like it matters to a dead Nobody anyways…_

Daxam hands Zexion the notebook, who then proceeds to flip through it. If Nobodies could feel, then his eyes would have lit up, but he read through it with the same blank expression on his face.

"I guess we all have our little secrets." Zexion closes the notebook and looks at Daxam. "Listen here, I'll cover for you Dusky."

 _Wait, really? I get to live…_

He points his finger at Daxam and continues, "but you're going to have to get rid of that dog."

 _GLADLY!_

"I can cover your presence in this situation, but he knows that a creature stole this, so I'm going to have to 'kill' it." He stares hard at the Dusk expecting a fight, but Daxam just nods in agreement.

"Good! I'm glad we have an understanding. I'm going to go give this back to Vexen…"Zexion says as he starts to turn away. He begins to leave the room, but not before muttering under his breath, "...after I show it to 'him'."

Daxam turns to Boof, and starts to walk towards him. Boof is in a corner chewing on something that was probably a frisbee.

 _I'm sure that Axel got him that on one of his missions…_

He approaches the heartless and begins to question his resolve.

 _Hey little guy...look… you've gotta go…. I'm sorry…_

As Daxam closes in, Boof turns to him and rushes towards him. He tackles the unexpecting Nobody and brings him to the ground.

 _Yeah, you've really gotta go… You've been nothing but a pain in my butt…_

Boof licks him in the face, which elicits no reaction from Daxam.

 _I wanna feel…_

The heartless then hops off Daxam and begins to run around in a circle next to him. After pacing for a moment, he lays down next to him. Daxam notices that the heartless is touching his leg as he lays there.

 _I assume that you would be warm…._

They both lay there for a few minutes. Boof falls fast asleep but still has his normal heavy breathing.

 _You don't even sleep peacefully…._

Daxam slowly gets up, trying to be careful not to wake the sleeping menace. He then opens a little portal and creeps through while holding onto Boof, who does not wake up. When he emerges, they are both in a cave with little glowing lights everywhere.

 _I'm pretty sure that this is where you came from. At least, that's what I think. I tried to open the same portal as the first time._

He makes sure that there is nothing dangerous around, and gently pulls Boof away from the portal. Daxam looks at the sleeping heartless for a moment.

 _Goodbye… I guess…_

 _You really weren't all that annoying…_

He keeps staring at the dog, trying to feel something.

 _Please don't come back… I don't need you around…_

Daxam begins to go back through the portal when he notices the chewed up frisbee back in the room. He grabs it and pulls it through. The Nobody quietly walks up to Boof and places the frisbee next to him.

 _Maybe you'll remember me when I'm gone..._

Daxam walks back towards the portal to finally leave.

"Boof! Boof!" The dog comes up to him carrying the frisbee.

 _No, you have to stay._

He grabs the frisbee and after a little struggle, frees it from his grip. Daxam throws the frisbee and Boof chases after it. The Nobody quickly heads through the portal back to Axel's training room. As he begins to close the portal, he sees Boof running back with the frisbee in his mouth. The portal gets too small for the dog to go through, so it sits and places the frisbee in front of it. Boof raises his head before letting out a final howl.

"Booooooof….. Boooooooo….oo…..o"

The portal closes and the ringing of the howl fills the room for a moment before dying out completely. Daxam stands in the empty room listening to the silence.

 _That's right…._

 _I'm the only thing that I need…_

 _Nobody..._


	20. Chapter 19 - End of Part 1

Ch 19

The Story So Far….

 _Dear Daxam;_

 _Hello._

 _Ummm….._

…

 _Okay, so here we go._

 _Hey there Daxam, This is Past Daxam._

 _Since we are having trouble remembering things, and since I don't have Boof anymore, I'm going to keep notes on what has happened so far._

 _So, things started out fairly normal. I woke up and learned that I was a strange being called a Nobody. A Dusk Nobody to be specific._

 _This was a new experience and is really difficult to describe._

 _It's like being something, but not really. I feel, but I don't know what it is that I feel. I think it's emptiness, but I'm not sure._

 _Anyways, after coming to terms with this new existence, I soon discovered that I could not speak. This proved to be challenging because all of the other Dusks had some degree of speech, but not me._

 _I learned that I was part of this secret Organization that is focusing on giving us all hearts again, so we can be something. I quickly met all the current members: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. I also realized that I was different. I was a special Dusk with the mind of an organization member, but the body of a lesser Nobody._

 _I met Saix, who was a jerk to me, and then stumbled onto the newest member of the organization, Axel. He was a very handsome man with some friendship issues. We like each other now, but we had a rough start._

 _After meeting Axel, I was sent on my first mission, where we infiltrated this world that I've never seen before. I was swept up into the moment and met a musician named Brook, who was really relaxed and called me Mr. Wiggles. I liked him, but we had to leave… he needed my help, but we are Nobodies and cannot form true relationships...It's okay though. He, apparently, became a member of the Organization named Demyx and seems to have forgotten about me._

 _I met Xemnas in person and learned that he could hear what I was thinking. He gave me the all important mission to spy on the other members of the Organization to see if there were any traitors. He also gave me a boost in strength which allowed me to open tiny portals._

 _On my first attempt to open a portal, I accidentally summoned a heartless dog who caused nothing but trouble. Axel grew attached to him, so I decided that he could stay. His name was Boof…._

 _I tried to spy on the other members, but kept failing, and even though I grew close to Boof, I had to let him go after he stole some top secret documents from Vexen. This is when I truly learned that we can't have distractions..._

…

…

 _...After that, I made the decision to start getting serious. If I had to spy on these people, I couldn't have them be my "friends." I checked on Xaldin and Xigbar, but they were so loyal, I felt bad just listening to them. I knew Vexen was up to no good, so I kept a close eye on him. Since my scars were gone after the power up, I practiced blending in to the other Dusks, so they couldn't tell me apart. It became easier to learn what they were doing. I also realized that the Nobodies were changing too. While there were different kinds, like me, they started to change based on who they followed in the organization. I began to wonder if this would happen to me too._

 _Vexen, Lex, and Zexion started working together more and more, so I knew there was something there. Axel would occasionally join in, so I was kind of unsure about him. I like Axel, but if he's a traitor that is keeping me from getting my heart back, I'll have to report him._

 _The new guys, Demyx and Luxord are weird, but they seem to be straight. All they ever do is lounge around when they aren't on missions. Demys was tasked with reconnaissance and has since recruited two new members._

 _The new members are a girl named Larxene, and another young man named Marluxia. I haven't really had a chance to investigate them much, but they both are fiesty. Larxene always wants to fight me and Marluxia just watches what people are doing. He likes to walk around the base and just check up on people. I've heard that he's very strong, but I haven't really seen much from him._

 _Lastly, I've been hearing a name being brought up a lot lately, and it's the reason why I decided to start keeping track of my thoughts. It's apparently someone important that a lot of the members are keeping their eyes on. I think that they believe he will be the final member, but who knows with this group. I've never seen them watch someone this closely… It makes me think that something is about to happen…_

 _Anyways, until next time…_

… _.._

… _.._

 _...I should probably get an actual journal... Pretending to write doesn't actually help anything...There's no way I can remember all of this..._


End file.
